


You always come through for her

by IMightTry



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hope wants what’s best, Hosie, Past Relationship(s), Penelope is selfless, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMightTry/pseuds/IMightTry
Summary: Penelope couldn’t avoid it as much as she wanted to, it’s something that she signed up for being Josie’s friend now and when your ex invites you to her wedding you can’t really say no. Can you?





	You always come through for her

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t written fic in approximately 4 years so I’ve just did this is about 1 hour and I haven’t really proof read etc so apologies in advance

Penelope stands staring into her mirror at the outfit she’s wearing, picking at the suit jacket as if trying to unravel the thread out of nerves, it’s almost as if she hadn’t picked it out 7 months ago to get ahead of the event. Of course, most people get the outfit panics for weddings, that’s not what’s out of the ordinary here, she knows she looks fantastic.  
   
The tears streaming down her face as she tries the outfit on however is out of the ordinary.  
   
Penelope honestly wasn’t even going to go, sure her and Josie are really good friends now, you could have easily mistake them for best friends a few months ago, they hadn’t dated since they tried to rekindle their relationship when they were 16, so on the surface there shouldn’t be an issue with her attending, they were both over it. They tried to reconnect the spark, but it just didn’t exist anymore, that’s what Josie said and Penelope agreed, she really did try and mean it but the moment she received that excited phone call from Josie to tell her that she was engaged everything suddenly changed and she had spent the last seven months dreading this day.  
She sighed and took a swig out of the bottle she was using to fill up her now full flask as she thought about where her and Josie stood now.  
The friendship, which was so beautifully forged towards the end of high school; after countless monster attacks, apologies, personal growth for both of them and the whole quest to save Josie and Lizzie from their coven’s merge, had changed significantly  over the last four months and Penelope was mature enough to recognise that that was down to her but it’s not as if Josie had really had time to register the sudden shift in Penelope’s attitude, thanks to all the wedding planning, no matter how selfishly Penelope wishes that she would.  
   
She digs her nails into the palm of her hand and asks herself again why she’s putting herself through this mess.  
Maybe she really should just stay at home.  
   
No fucking thank you. She’s worked too hard to not go. But then again, is it really going to be worth the pain?  
   
She’s sitting on the edge of her bed when her phone lights up. It’s MG saying he can’t wait to see her and neither can the others  
   
Fuck. Now she has no choice. She orders a car and throws the flask into her clutch before leaving.  
   
   
   
The ceremony is nice she guesses, not that she has much to go by, she’s only been to MG’s and Lizzie’s wedding other than this and she spent most of that time trying not to stare at Josie standing next to her twin at the altar. This time she tries to avoid the fact that Josie looked fucking perfect and spent most of the time staring dead ahead so if anyone did glance her way, she could at least look like she was paying attention.  
   
   
She could stop this whole fucking thing if she had the courage to stand up, but she knows it wouldn’t make a difference and all she would do is get herself thrown out by one of the many capable supernaturals in the room.  
   
   
She’s sitting next to a few strangers, who she vaguely remembers from Lizzie and MG’s wedding. The woman sitting directly next to her is bawling her eyes out and Penelope is on the verge of putting a silencing spell on her when the woman suddenly holds a tissue out to Penelope, it’s only then she notices the tears that have been falling down her face  
   
   
“It’s just lovely isn’t it? Look how happy they both are. That’s what true love looks like.”  
   
   
All Penelope can mange is a humming sound, the woman thankfully takes it as she’s in agreement, but all Penelope can do is focus on Josie and maybe she does agree, it’s at least what her true love looks like.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
The wedding reception was in the same venue. Penelope could swear it was so she didn’t run away in between the actual ceremony and the reception.  
MG quickly spots her and rushes over to swoop her up into a big hug. They talk about life and how Penelope hasn’t been around much, she blames it on work but they both know the reason. They dance around the topic of the ceremony, MG knows better than to ask about her thoughts on the day. She’ll only lie to him anyway. He excuses himself once Lizzie arrives asking him to dance, she spares Penelope a quick smile and greeting, the old Lizzie would rub it in her face, highlight how Josie is married and it’s not to her but the past few years have grounded Lizzie and in all honesty? Penelope actually likes her.  
She takes a swig out of her flask when no ones looking and winces. Maybe it’s best to grab one of those flutes of champagne that are quite literally floating about.  
   
And as if like magic, someone presses a glass of champagne into her hand. She turns to see Hope of all people standing there next to her.  
   
“You look like you need this,” Hope says, and gives Penelope a look that she can’t quite place  
   
“Thanks.”  
   
“How are you?”  
   
It’s genuine, and Penelope can’t decide if she loves or hates that but she answers her anyway. “I’m totally fine”  
   
They both sip their champagne, Penelope enjoys the few seconds of silence between them until Hope decides she doesn’t get to anymore “I’d almost believe that if you weren’t looking around the room like you’re looking for the emergency exit” Hope sighs “You can be honest with me you know?”   
Of all the people at this wedding she really did not expect Hope Mikaelson to be the one to come and check on her.  
“Surely you’ve got something else to be doing right now?” Penelope glanced at Hope “It is your wedding day after all.”  
They both winced slightly at the bitterness that surrounded that. Penelope sighed but made no effort to give Hope her full attention, so Hope took that as here queue to fill the silence that had now settled.  
   
“There’s a lot of people here. I still feel like the girl who avoided people for years most of the time so I kind of needed a break and who better to understand the need to escape then Penelope Park?”  
   
Penelope almost laughed at that and then quickly stopped. “Don’t you dare tell me you’re getting cold feet Mikaelson, it’s a little too late for that.”  
   
   
“I’d be an idiot to ruin away from this. To be honest when I saw you, I didn’t know how to react, come over here and act like everything’s fine? Gloat? Avoid the topic completely?” Hope turned fully to look Penelope over. “But you’re one of my closest friends, I think and Josie’s as well, but I’ve noticed how you’ve been the past few months, avoiding us all, barley making eye contact during the ceremony. Josie is going to notice you know, hell she probably already has but when has she been one to make a scene?”  
   
Fuck. Maybe she’s not as subtle as she thought but then again, she was an idiot for not thinking Hope wouldn’t notice  
   
“What’s the point you’re getting at here Hope? Because right now you’re rambling, and I haven’t had nearly enough to drink as I need for this.”  
   
The look Hope levelled her was enough to make Penelope sit up straight, sometimes she really forgot what family the tribid was a part of.  
   
   
“My point is Penelope is stop avoiding her. You’ve worked too hard on yourself to act like this and more importantly if you distant yourself from Josie with at least talking to her, you’ll hurt her again and this time I’m prepared to really kick your ass.” With that Hope stood up and strolled off into the direction of her two aunts.  
   
   
Why the fuck did Hope Mikaelson always have to be so right.  
   
   
   
   
   
She needs air.  
   
She wants to talk to Josie, no she needs to talk to Josie but right now she can’t breathe and if she’s going to this, she needs a clear head and she finds herself outside the venue backed up against a wall trying to catch her breath.  
   
“It’s a beautiful day isn’t it?”   
   
Landon. Landon fucking Kirby. Of all the people to bump into when she’s trying to escape it had to be him.  
“I mean that weather wise and the ceremony, it’s the kind of perfection they deserve isn’t it?” He smiles at her and holds out the cigarette packet in his hand to her and what the hell she needs something to distract her, so she takes one and the lighter.  
“Didn’t expect to see you so smiley today of all days Kirby.” She bites out at him with the same tone she spoke to him with in high school.  
He glances at her and looks as if he’s really trying to figure something and then he smiles sadly.  
Oh, fuck he already has.  
   
“I could say the same to you, couldn’t I? But here we both are, dressed in our best outfits and celebrating the love between the two people we love. It’s almost admirable.”  
Landon and Hope lasted a while, they really did seem perfect for each other. Through the whole time they were at school and couple years after but then they fell apart. Hope was going through a lot and Landon, he just couldn’t understand or relate to that.  
   
“I’m in love with her. And now, I can never be with her.”  
He moved closer to her “Who’d have thought we’d have so much in common Penelope?”  
   
“I’m not looking for a heartbreak hook up Kirby, especially not with you, full offense intended”  
   
Landon at least had a sense of humor and had the decency to laugh, quickly stubbing out the cigarette he wrapped her in a one-armed hug.  
   
“You’ll be fine Park and even if you’re not right now. You always come through for Josie when it matters the most.”  
Honestly what was with people giving her advice and it actually sticking with her today?    
   
   
   
It was time. She really couldn’t avoid it any longer. The night was getting on and people were going to start leaving soon. Maybe she could escape with them   
   
But she found herself heading over to the head table anyway.  
   
Hope smiles when she approaches the table she’s sitting at alone with Josie. And Penelope in that moment for a split second hates her, she hates letting other people be right and there’s a certain subtle smugness of victory in Hope’s eyes  
   
“I’ll be back soon, my Uncle Kol has been begging me for a dance all night and I think it’s time I took him up on that” With a quick kiss to Josie’s head Hope left the two alone. Alone. Shit.  
It’s been the first time in months the two have been alone together and Penelope braces herself for whatever is about to come out of Josie’s mouth  
“Finally! I’ve been trying to find you all night! Where have you been hiding?” Josie grabs Penelope by the hand and drags her into the freshly vacated chair. She sniffs the air “Have you been smoking, Pen that’s disgusting”  
   
“Why else do you think I’ve been avoiding you? Otherwise I would have got a lecture and looks like I’m right” Penelope sighs and covers up a laugh as she catches Josie’s eye roll.  
They fall into a silence, it’s comfortably awkward and Penelope suddenly regrets her decision to come this morning  
She manages to get out, “Congratulations,” before she feels like her voice won’t work.  
   
What Josie says in response is, “You look beautiful, Pen. I really wish I could wear a suit like that” and it’s so sincere that fresh tears prickle Penelope’s eyes.  
   
“Shouldn’t that be my line? You look every part the blushing bride”  
   
Josie smiles and it’s so genuine and so full of happiness that Penelope swears she felt her heart skip a beat right there and then. She’s about to open her mouth to say something, anything but Josie beats her to it

“Why have you been avoiding me penelope? And don’t try and deny it, these past few months you’ve barely been around.” Josie exhaled and gave Her a look that Penelope had already received tonight.

Penelope stopped for a moment to think of a response. She could just tell her the truth, that she was avoiding her and up until seven months ago, she was fine. That it was easy to hide her feelings when you aren’t going to lose that person forever but now she has and she fucking regrets everything all over again. 

Instead she settles for a half lie.

“It’s just all so overwhelming Josie. Seeing everyone getting married and realising that I haven’t got even got someone I would consider marrying” Apart from you, she adds in her head. “ I guess seeing you and hope get married is just the big realisation.” That I let the one person I love walk away for good.

They sit for a while just staring at each other, Penelope isn’t convinced that Josie believes her, how could she when she’s the one person who knows her so well, so she waits for her to call her out.

But she doesn’t.

Instead Josie looks at her with pure sympathy and god Penelope could run anyway right there and then.

“ Penelope Park who would have ever expected you to have an extensional crisis over marriage? You know you still have all the time in the world to find someone? I’m 27 and I still feel too young for it all.” Josie smiles as she says that, it’s so obvious that she’s thinking about how happy she is with Hope and Penelope feels more tears rising.

“ You know Penelope you’re one of my best friends? How could you not be? We’ve been through so much together and I never want you to distant yourself like this again. You missed so much planning and I honestly could have done with your help, you’re the only one who would have listened to me when Lizzie decided to go all bridezilla on my behalf”

If there was anything she could find comfort it Penelope would find it in that. At least Josie knew that no matter what she could count on her, even when it was breaking her heart to do so, Penelope really would be there for her. 

“I’ll always be there. So, to make up for my shitty behaviour the past few months. Anything you need from me tonight?”  
   
Josie sighs in relief. “Welllll you could refill that flask I’ve seen you stealing sips from all night? Hope’s aunt Rebekah is absolutely terrifying and keeps saying she wants to have a special talk woman to woman.”  
   
Penelope finds a genuine smile across her lips. She nods her head, says, “You got it, JoJo.”  
   
Hope eventually comes back over, having danced long enough to give the two an appropriate amount to talk 

“ Everything good here?” She stands at a protective stance next to Josie but still manages to smile at Penelope.

“ Well Penelope has promised to not abandon us again so yes, everything’s good” Josie looks expectingly at Penelope and she really can’t help the smile she gives back in return 

“ Yeah, no more disappearing acts here. I think I’m all good now” She gives Hope a meaning look which thankfully Josie doesn’t pick up on and she stands up to excuse herself.

“Perfect. Josie Rebekah said she’s looking for you? Something about a girly talk?” Hopes comment causes Josie to look at Penelope with a terrified look on her face as she gets up to leave to find Hope’s aunt.

Penelope wanders herself to the bar and leans against it as she looks around the room. 

Maybe she’s glad that she came today, at least the air was cleared with Josie and as far as the latter is concerned there’s no issues anymore.

As the music plays for one final song the happy newlyweds are joined on the dance floor by all their smiling friends and family. And they really do look perfect together.  
   
Penelope leaves before anyone else can see the tears in her eyes or ask her how she’s doing.


End file.
